what_if_fate_stay_servantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiba Tatsuya
Shiba Tatsuya is an Archer Type Servant from the series Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei. Biography Appearance: 180 cm study and athletic body with a pair of deep set eyes and piercing gaze but his looks was said to be plain. Personality: Stats: Strength: C Endurance: C Agility: B Mana: B+ Luck: D Even thought His Mana is extremely high, his control for complex spells is very slow. Personal Skills: 1: Independent Action - Rank B 2: Magic Resistance - Rank B 3: Elemental Eyes - Rank EX (It replaces Eyes of the Mind True. It connects Tatsuya to the Information Dimension and allow Tatsuya to identify everything in detail even analyse things to atomic level. Only when abilities to disguise Mana or having no Mana at all can avoid being detected by this ability) 4: Double Class - Rank C (Tatsuya is normally an Archer Type Servant however, he owes the name Taurus Sliver which is more of a Caster Type resulting in a Double Class) 5: Magic Engineering - Rank A (Replaces Item Construction. He can create almost any weapon and even reprogram weapons to become A Level in his world. He even know the 16 Cardinal Codes which is said to be building blocks of magic but there are actually more than those. ) 6: Territory Creation - Rank C (Tatsuya Territory is easy to make. It only requires him to have a computer that can help make his weapons is enough. However the full version will allow Tatsuya to retrieve all his weapons easily.) Abilities: 1: Ninjutsu( Tatsuya is a master of Ninjutsu and can utilise chi.) 2: Gram Demolition(A compressed mana that blows away magic sequence. It cannot be blocked by any physical obstacles. It has limited range and uses a lot of Mana) 3: Military Training 4: Flash Cast(He uses all the magic sequences he needs from his mind. 5: Compound Waves (Tatsuya fires a wave of resonance Mana to knockout his enemies) 6: Psion Transfer (He can transfer memories to another) 7: Gram Dispersion( Can dissolve Magic Sequences but requires Elemental Sight) 8: Cast Jamming(He can prevent spells from being casted) 9: Equipment: 1: Sliver Horn Custom Trident(A pistol like weapon that uses Mana to fire off spells. It brings out the best of his spells) 2: Flying Magic Device (An object that controls gravity to allow Flight. ) Noble Phantasm: 1st: Demon Right - Disintegration (Rank A++ \ Anti Unit) The power of decomposition/disintegration, one of his unique abilities. However due to the very name of the ability, this power is confined to his right hand. Tatsuya's right hand is also changed to look slightly demonic. This ability allows Tatsuya to decompose anything from magic to living things. Everything hit by the power will be decomposed within 0.05 seconds. But to use this ability, Tatsuya must know the structure of the thing he wants to decompose. Only those with insanely high Magic Resistance can resist. 2nd: God Left - Regrowth (Rank A \ Army ) Opposite of his Demon Right, it can restore and alters his left arm to look slightly more angelic. Tatsuya uses Elemental Eyes to read the information of the target up to 24 hours. He can restore anything from organic and inorganic in the time span of 24 hour. It emits no mana and cannot be detected by most magicians. When Tatsuya tries to revive or heal people, Tatsuya has to feel a condensed form of their pain meaning a small pain for the healed people will become 100 times or more for Tatsuya. This ability allows Tatsuya to copy spells as well. This ability allows him to revive automatically.